A Fiery Love
by NaruKami
Summary: Serena is a princess beautiful, lovely and kind, as princess are supposed to be, however she has one little secret. Can a prince marry a dragon?


Disclaimer: I don't own SM.

A Fiery Love

Summary: Serena is a princess beautiful, lovely and kind, as princess are supposed to be, however she has one little secret. Can a prince marry a dragon? Inspired by Sleeping Beauty.

On a thunderous stormy night, the king was on his deathbed. His wife was kneeling by his bedside crying softly holding on to his hand.

"Call my son." The king rasped, struggling to breathe. "Must tell him – wheeze- the truth."

"No! No! He doesn't have to know…" The queen begged, clutching his hand tightly.

"Will give…me…peace."

A minute later, the prince entered the room. He knelt on the spot his mother vacated. "I'm here father."

"Come…closer, son."

The prince bent his head and the king whispered.

His eyes widened when he heard. His vision seemed to darken as he hastily stood up and walked out of the room before he broke down. His mother crying on the side called out to him but he ignored her.

Outside he slammed his fist on the wall.

_He was a bastard, a royal bastard._

A year later…

"Darien you don't have to do this." Andrew, his cousin said. "What good will come out of this?" Andrew asked perplexed.

Darien continued to check his horse, his sword, money and other things he would be needing for his journey.

"There are many princesses who would be interested at you courting them." Andrew continued. "Your mother is so worried."

Darien turned to his cousin. "Will those princesses be able to accept the truth? They might not want their precious lineage to be sullied by mine." He said bitterly.

"You're still the king's son, that's all that matters."

"Is that what you were thinking when you kept the truth from me?" He asked.

Andrew fidgeted looking away. "There didn't seem to be the right time and reason to tell you, since it didn't matter."

"Well, it matters to me." Darien said coldly. "For 20 years everyone in this blasted castle knew. Everyone but me." He swung up his horse. "I bet they were secretly laughing or pitying me."

"You're not going to prove anything by going on this quest."

"Mind your own business Andrew."

"How sure are you that this princess will accept you?" Andrew asked. "How do you know she even exists?"

"A strong hunch. And she would marry without a thought because I will be the one to save her from the dragon."

"Not if the dragon burns you first." Andrew muttered. "Fine, do what you want. Just remember I'm not ruling this kingdom if you turn up dead. It will all go to Diamond." Andrew threatened.

Xxx

Darien rode for miles and miles passing towns one after another. He stopped in inns and rode again before the sun rises until he managed to arrive at a mountain village.

In the middle of a busy market, Darien tried to barter for information. The people were hesitant to speak and though they denied knowing anything, he felt in his gut that he found something real at last.

"Kind prince we hear you are looking to save the princess trapped by a dragon." An old woman said coming up behind him.

Darien turned in surprise for he never heard the old woman approach.

"Come and follow me.

Xxx

Meanwhile, two hooded figures watched as the prince was led away.

"Hey Rei. That new prince looks so manly. I bet he tastes delicious." One of the hooded figures giggled.

"Control yourself Mina. He's for Sere. And I do hope this is finally the one." Rei thought with a sigh.

"But he does look yummy unlike the last one." Mina made a face. "Yuck."

Rei rolled her eyes. "No one forced you to eat him you know."

"but he called me hideous." Mina hissed, scowling as she remembered.

"Come on, we can tell Sere that this one deserves a peek."

At the hidden castle…

"Sere where are you? We have news." Mina called out.

"Did she go somewhere again?" Rei grumbled.

Xxx

Serena had turned herself into a young child of 7. She was wearing threadbare clothes and was barefooted. Though the weather was cold in the mountains, it didn't bother her at all since her body automatically adapts her internal temperature to that of her surroundings.

She stood outisde the small hut, uncaring for the curious glances given her way by the villagers. They were too used to stories about faeries and elves in the form of humans that they learned to mind their own business when something happens out of the ordinary. Such as a beautiful little girl standing outside in the cold without a care, with age old wisdom in her eyes.

She just wanted to get a glimpse of him.

The door finally opened.

"Huh, what have we here." Darien murmured kneeling at the level of the child. She was beautiful kinda like a little pixie the old people in his kingdom used to talk about.

"Are you lost?" He asked.

She shook her little head and opened her mouth. No sound came out though.

"You must be cold." He mentioned, as snow started to fall. He took off his cape and wrapped it securely around her. He patted her head, touching the golden locks that seemed to shine like gold.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" The old woman he had been talking to gasped as she walked out.

"You know this child?" Darien asked.

"Yes, she's my…ah…granddaughter."

"Come Sere. Run inside."

Serena ran inside her face red. She hid behind one of the shelves and peeked.

Darien took out a few gold coins and gave it to the old woman. "I think she needs some new clothes. She's going to freeze wearing only that."

The old woman took the coins and turned away smiling secretly.

Darien went back to his horse and rode back to the inn. Finally, he knew where to look.


End file.
